¡Quiero un Novio!
by SarahNazareth
Summary: El amor llega en maneras muy particulares. Sherlock y John no son la excepción. Unidos desde muy temprana edad, esta pareja tuvo sus comienzos en los celos del pequeño Sherlock.
**Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "The Abominable Brides"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo escribo lo que mi musa me indica, todo sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Lenayuri

 **Advertencias:** Kid AU. Slash (Relación hombre/hombre), si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas. Bullying infantil ligero.

* * *

 _The Abominable Brides – ¡Una para todas, y todas para una!_

* * *

–¿Papi? –una voz infantil rompió el pequeño momento de silencio del que se disfrutaba en el 221B de la calle Baker. Sherlock y John levantaron la mirada, el primero de un periódico que sostenía cerca de sus piernas cruzadas y el segundo de su laptop, que reposaba en sus rodillas mientras él escribía la última entrada de su blog, dirigiéndola hacia la niña que estaba sentada en el suelo entre ellos, con papeles y colores esparcidos por todas partes. Ella sonrió y miró a John– ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y papá?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos hombres, que se enderezaron en sus asientos y dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo. John le dirigió una mirada a Sherlock, entregándole a este la responsabilidad de contar esta vez lo que sucedió, porque siempre era él quién sabía explicar mejor aquella parte de la historia. Además, siempre disfrutaba escuchándolo hablar sobre ese tiempo en el que ellos aún no se conocían– Es papá Sherlock quién debería contarte eso.

La niña entonces miró a Sherlock con una sonrisa expectante bailando en su mirada, llena de curiosidad por conocer la historia de sus padres. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió a su hija.

–Muy bien. Todo empezó cuando yo tenía 7 años…

* * *

– _¡Mycroft! ¡Me ha explotado en la cara!_ – _lloró Sherlock, entrando como una exhalación en la habitación de su hermano, sin llamar a la puerta, con sus pequeños rizos ligeramente chamuscados y una pasta morada y gelatinosa cubriendo todo el pecho de su camisa y parte de sus pantalones_ – _No sé qué ha sucedido, pero… ¿quién eres tú?_ – _preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia el muchacho de cabello negro que se sentaba en una posición muy estirada junto a su hermano, con una clara expresión de incomodidad en su rostro._

– _Soy, ehmm…_ – _tartamudeó el chico._

– _Es mi novio, Gregory Lestrade. ¿Qué ha sucedido?_ – _preguntó Mycroft, un poco disgustado porque, una vez más, Sherlock había entrado en su habitación sin avisar, cosa que estaba cansado de reclamarle. Sabía que lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo en su improvisado laboratorio no era peligroso, puesto que tanto él como sus padres controlaban los ingredientes e instrumentos que Sherlock podía utilizar, así que realmente no estaba preocupado acerca de la pequeña explosión que había escuchado momentos antes._

– _¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Yo quiero uno!_ – _dijo el pequeño niño, cruzándose de brazos, como solía hacer cuando iba a empezar a refunfuñar por algo, ganándose una risita por parte de Greg, lo que le supuso un codazo en las costillas de parte de su novio._

– _No puedes tener un novio, Sherlock, eres demasiado pequeño_ – _respondió Mycroft pacientemente y Sherlock se limitó a subir la barbilla, en un claro gesto de desafío._

– _Ya verás, tendré uno y será más bonito que el tuyo_ – _dijo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Mycroft pasmado y a Greg partiéndose de la risa._

 _A partir de ese día Sherlock se concentró en su objetivo de buscar un novio, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo encontrarlo, puesto que no sabía exactamente qué significaba la palabra. Sus compañeros de clase le dijeron que era alguien a quien podías besar cuando quisieras, pero eso a Sherlock le parecía completamente asqueroso, además de que no conocía a nadie a quien quisiera besar, por lo que descartó la idea._

 _Cuando le preguntó a su maestra por el asunto, ésta sólo le respondió que eso era algo para gente grande, y que él no debería estar pensando en esas cosas._

 _Cada vez que Mycroft y Greg pasaban por él a la escuela, o cuando los veía en el patio de la casa tomados de la mano, riendo o besándose Sherlock les fruncía el ceño, molesto con ellos porque él también quería reírse así con alguien._

 _Así pasaron semanas, con Sherlock cada vez más enfurruñado por no poder encontrarse un novio. Greg, a quien siempre le habían gustado los niños, y quien después de esa primera incómoda impresión, había empezado a querer a Sherlock como a un hermanito, sintió que debía hacer algo para que su pequeño amigo estuviera más feliz; aunque eso significara dejar de ver ese adorable ceño fruncido que le dirigía cada vez que se encontraban cerca, debido a los celos que sentía._

 _Cómo sabía que el empeño de Sherlock de tener un novio era sólo porque su hermano tenía uno, trató de convencerlo de que no era necesario, pero el niño sencillamente se retiró de su presencia, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca._

 _Intentó presentarle varias niñas, y algunos niños también, pero Sherlock jugaba con ellos dos minutos y luego se alejaba, algunas veces enojado_ _porque alguno lo había llamado raro, tonto, o cosas por el estilo; otras, quejándose de los estúpidos que todos eran, que ninguno quería jugar lo que él quería, sino a juegos tontos que no tenían ningún sentido._

 _Pero fue en el cumpleaños de Greg cuando eso cambió. Habían invitado a montones de gente, compañeros de clase de Greg y Mycroft, amigos de ambos, e incluso amigos de los padres de Lestrade. Entre los invitados se encontraba Harry Watson, hija de unos amigos de sus padres, y muy buena amiga suya desde hacía varios años. Junto a ella se encontraba John._

 _La fiesta se dividió, como siempre, y los niños se pusieron a jugar entre ellos, los adolescentes a bailar o a coquetear unos con otros y los adultos por su lado, conversando, haciendo bocadillos o cuidando a sus pequeños._

 _Sherlock, por su parte, no se incluyó en ninguno de los grupos, sino que se sentó en la base de un árbol y se puso a leer un pequeño libro que había llevado consigo. Conocía a la mayoría de los chicos de la fiesta, por su escuela, o porque se los había presentado Lestrade, pero ninguno le agradaba lo suficiente, y con ninguno quería jugar; además, sabía muy bien que ninguno querría jugar con él, por ser el raro._

 _John por su parte aceptó ponerse a jugar al escondite con un grupo grande de niños, pero le llamó la atención el que estaba leyendo, alejado de todo el grupo, y así se los hizo saber a los demás._

– _¡Oh! ¿Ese niño? Es Sherlock Holmes –una niña de cabellos castaños y piel blanca dijo con desdén, haciendo que John se preguntara el por qué– Él nunca juega._

– _¿Pero cómo saben? Si no lo han invitado._

– _Lo sabemos, ahora déjalo y vamos a jugar._

– _Mejor no, jueguen ustedes –y sin más John se alejó del grupo de niños, que se pusieron a murmurar sobre él en cuánto se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharlos, dispuesto a ver porqué los demás se portaban de aquella manera._

 _Cuando una sombra atravesó su libro, interrumpiendo su concentración, Sherlock levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, enojado y dispuesto a regañar a quien había osado estorbar su lectura, pero ahí estaba delante de él, un niño alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sonriéndole como si le conociera de toda la vida. Sherlock se lo quedó mirando, a la espera de que dijera algo o se quitara de en medio._

– _Hola, mi nombre es John Watson –dijo alegremente el niño, y le tendió la mano en señal de saludo. Sherlock dudó, debatiéndose internamente. Por todo lo que sabía, aquel niño podía haber sido enviado por los demás para molestarlo y hacerlo quedar en ridículo, como ya había ocurrido anteriormente, pero algo le dijo a Sherlock, quizá la intuición, quizá la sonrisa de John, que esta vez no era así, por lo que alargó una mano hasta la del otro niño y le dio un apretón rápido._

– _Sherlock Holmes._

– _Eso ya lo sé. ¿Puedo sentarme, Sherlock Holmes? –Sin esperar respuesta, John se sentó en el suelo delante de él con toda naturalidad– Ese es un nombre muy inusual, ¿no es así? El mío es bastante común, pero aun así me agrada. El tuyo también me agrada._

 _Y continuó hablando y hablando, ante la atónita mirada de Sherlock, quién se preguntaba qué hacía ese niño allí, con él, con el raro, hablándole amablemente incluso cuando él no daba signos de estarlo escuchando._

 _Pero sí que escuchaba, estaba atento a cada una de sus palabras. Pero era tanta su confusión que en un principio se olvidó de ser odioso con él, y ya luego no tenía idea de cómo responder a sus tontos comentarios sobre el libro que tenía entre manos, las trenzas de la niña que corría junto a ellos, el delicioso olor de la comida, o cualquier otra cosa que se le pasara por la mente. Pronto Sherlock se animó, y aunque sus respuestas eran cortas, John no perdía el entusiasmo, y Sherlock se encontró a si mismo cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos, y luego riendo a carcajadas un chiste que John había hecho._

 _Mycroft y Greg miraban desde lejos aquel intercambio, Greg sumamente complacido, y Mycroft anonadado de que su hermano estuviera, de hecho, disfrutando de la compañía de alguien de su edad._

– _Gracias –le dijo Mycroft a Greg, volteándose a mirarlo. Mycroft era consciente de los esfuerzos que había hecho su novio por contentar a su hermanito, y le estaba totalmente agradecido; y para demostrárselo, se inclinó hacia él, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Como toda respuesta, Greg sonrió._

 _Justo en aquel momento Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano y frunció el ceño hacia ellos, celoso de lo contentos que se veían juntos. John no pasó inadvertido aquel movimiento, y también volteó hacia ellos._

– _¿Qué pasa? –preguntó– ¿No te agrada Greg?_

– _No es eso –Sherlock desvió la mirada, un poco apenado– Es solo que se ven tan felices. ¿Por qué mi hermano puede tener un novio y yo no? –Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en una posición obstinada que hizo reír a John, quien pensó que esa era una actitud completamente adorable, y que probablemente Sherlock no se daba cuenta de ello._

– _Yo puedo ser tu novio si quieres –le dijo, y sonrió al ver que el rostro de Sherlock se iluminaba. Contento, asintió enérgicamente y en un arranque de energía muy impropio de él le dio un abrazo a John, que fue recibido con risas._

 _De pronto, se separó de él, con los ojos como platos y tomó a John por los hombros– ¡Pero nada de besos! –exclamó, y John, muy serio, pero conteniéndose las ganas de reír, levantó su mano derecha a modo de juramento, siguiéndole el juego._

– _Nada de besos, lo prometo._

* * *

–Desde ese día, hemos sido inseparables –terminó Sherlock, haciendo sonreír a su hija, la misma sonrisa que se veía en los labios del padre.

–¿Y de verdad no se besaron nunca? Yo los he visto besarse.

–Eso, señorita, es una historia para otro día. Ya es hora de ir a la cama.

–¡Pero papi…! –exclamó la niña, deseosa de seguir escuchando historias, buscando excusas para no irse a dormir tan temprano. Se decía a sí misma que no tenía sueño, aunque siempre se equivocaba respecto a eso.

–No hay peros –respondió John, tomándola de los brazos y levantándola a la altura de su cadera. Abandonó la salita del apartamento que tantos años había compartido con Sherlock, y que ahora albergaba a su pequeña familia. Se dirigió al baño para darle un baño caliente a la pequeña y prepararla para dormir, aun pensando en las maravillosas coincidencias que lo habían llevado a estar donde estaba hoy, junto a un hombre que amaba y que lo amaba a él en gran medida, con una pequeña que era parte de él y con un hogar estable y feliz.

Pensó que había sido una bendición que ese pequeño niño de ojos imposiblemente azules y preciosos rizos azabache le hubiera llamado tanto la atención aquella tarde en la casa de los Lestrade, pero más aún había sido una suerte que Sherlock hubiera estado tan obsesionado con ser como su hermano.

Terminó de bañar a su hija y la metió a su cama, leyéndole un breve cuento antes de apagar la luz y darle su beso de las buenas noches. Pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta del cuarto, escuchó cómo ella le llamaba. Se giró y le preguntó que pasaba, mirándola con adoración, y ella sonrió de manera maliciosa.

–¡Yo también quiero un novio!


End file.
